


I Hate You So Much

by amithegamer1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe Has Anger Issues, Crazy, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Heartbreak, Jealous Sara Lance, Kidnapping, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Sara told her about the agent, but Ava didn't believe. Ava really thought Sara wasn't the type to get to jealous but sometimes you don't really know people.
Relationships: & Other Ships, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. We need a break

She loves her, she misses her, she wished everyone went a different way. but You can't change the past even if you want to. You can't, you hate her, you both know it's a lie, you actually love her to death.

But when everything has secrets even the ones, you thought didn't. You thought who told you everything. You never lie to you, but she was. And you didn't know why she always wanted you to tell her everything. But she didn't tell you anything.

"Come on Sara," Ava says, Sara shook her head.

"Ava you telling me you can't see it?!" Sara says, Ava lets out a frustrated sigh.

"See what?!" Ava asks,

Sara told her about the agent, but Ava didn't believe it. Ava really thought Sara wasn't the type to get to jealous but sometimes you don't really know people. Ever since Sara noticed the agent that's checking Ava out, Ava her director. Ava wouldn't dare believe it, the woman was her best agent. Sara and Ava haven't had a good night when they see each other. All they did was fight, argue about the same thing.

You didn't know a lot about them, their problems. their mistakes, their full past. You didn't even know about their full personal life. That you were in, but you didn't dare talk about it.

Sara always noticed how Ava closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her fist. "Why?" Ava asks, calmly.

"why what?" Sara asks, Ava raised a brow.

"why do you think that?" Ava asks, Sara groans.

"Oh my god I don't think it I know Ava," Sara says, Ava studies Sara.

"Sara," Ava says, softly, getting Sara's attention.

"Why do you care?" Ava asks, Sara's brows knit.

"what?" Sara asks.

"It's not like something is going to happen," Ava says, as Sara scoffed.

"I'm not worried about that," Sara says, Ava rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are I'm sure about that," Ava says, she bites her bottom lip shaking her head.

"You're jealous?" Ava asks, Sara scoffed again.

"I'm not jealous," Sara says, Ava chuckles.

"You are," Ava says, as Sara shook her head.

"I'm not I'm just mad that you don't see it," Sara says, Ava sighed.

"see what?!" Ava asks, Sara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh my fucking god if you can't see this your blind," Sara says, Sara noticed how Ava closed her eyes again, breathing in and out.

"You need to calm down before you lose your temper," Sara says, as Ava opens her eyes, glared at her.

"Why do you want to talk about this now?" Ava asks, Sara's brows knit.

"what do you mean?" Sara asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean why now? when I have to spend the whole week with her for a mission," Ava says, shocking Sara.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Because we talked we argued just like right now," Ava says, before shaking her head.

"Anyways you would've wanted me not to go wouldn't you?" Ava asks, Sara didn't say anything, causing Ava to bitterly chuckle.

"exactly," Ava says, as Sara stares at her, not saying a word.

"Why choose now to talk about your feelings now," Ava says, Sara's brows knit.

"what?" Sara asks.

"Sara you never talk about your feelings why now?" Ava says, before shaking her head.

"Do want you usual do....suck it up," Ava says, when Ava said that something clicked inside of Sara, she knew she only said that to hurt her, Sara going to do something but it's going to hurt both of them.

Sara stares at her, suck it up, she repeated in her head. The first time she actually talked about what she was thinking, she wanted her to suck it up.

To probably never talk about it again, she doesn't know why it hurt her so much but it did. because of that, Sara knew she had to do what she been thinking about for a while, they need space...

"I think we should take a break," Sara says.

"from what?" Ava asks, having the feeling she knows.

"you know what," Sara says, our relationship, grabbing her jacket.

"Enjoy your trip," Sara says, before opening the door and leaving the apartment.

She knew that touched home, but she just wanted to hurt Sara's feelings. But she never thought it would hate her enough for them to break up. She fucked up but tomorrow she leaving I guess it's for the best if you don't see each other for a while.

-8-

She had to, they did need space. All they did was fight, and Sara knew something was wrong with Ava, that Ava didn't her, she knew every time Ava was closing her eyes, she was counting to ten. Trying to calm herself down....

Sara sat in her office on the waverider, thinking about what happened the other night when she got a call. "Captain Lance," Gideon says, getting Sara's attention.

"Yes Gideon?" Sara asks, standing up.

"You are going a call from the Time Bureau," Gideon says, she sighed knowing it's probably Gary, not the person she was hoping for.

"Put them off," Sara says, she frowned when she saw the person, he looked just like Ava but male.

"who are you?" Sara asks, the man smirked.

"Nice to meet you too," He says, Sara crossed her arms, the man sighed.

"I'm Noah Sharpe," He says, Sara eyes slightly widened.

"And we need to talk," Noah says,

-8-

Noah decides that they should meet at a coffee shop, Sara decided to let the legends take a day off, and if something happens Zari's in charge. Sara sighs, before walking into the café, she immediately saw the blonde greyish-blue eyes man. Who smiled at her, waving her off. Sara sat down in front of him.

That's when she noticed the other blonde man, he smiled. "I'm Lucas," Lucas says, as Sara crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair.

"Why did I need to talk to the Sharpe's brothers," Sara says, Noah sighed.

"We heard about you and Ava," Noah says, Lucas nodded his head, with a raised brow.

" and I think you noticed the breathing thing," Lucas says, getting Sara's attention.

"yeah why was she doing that? Does she have a temper?" Sara asks, she noticed how the younger blonde face scrunched up.

"She does have anger issues," Lucas says, before turning to his brother.

"it's not that big," Noah says, as Lucas nodded his head.

"Probably small," Lucas says, as Sara's brows knit.

"What?" Sara asks, causing the siblings to turn to her.

"We- never mind," Noah says, Sara sighed.

"She has anger issues?" Sara says, as Noah slowly nodded his head.

"After you left Gary called he said-," Noah says, before getting cut off.

"He said her apartment was trash! Broken Glass! Stuff Knocked Over!" Lucas says before Noah hit his shoulder.

"Calm down," Noah says, as Lucas rolled his eyes.

As a blonde walked beside the table, "She wanted to hit something," a voice says, causing Sara to turn to her.

"I'm Ali," Ali says, sitting beside Sara.

"Is that all of you?" Sara asks, Ali's brows knit.

"what?" Ali asks, Sara, shrugged her shoulders.

"siblings," Sara says, as the siblings looked at each other, frowned and shrugging their shoulders.

"yeah," They said.

"At least that we know of," Lucas says, Sara's brows knit.

"hm?" Sara hums, Noah raised a brow.

"Ava didn't tell you," Noah asks, as Sara shook her head.

" she doesn't talk about her family," Sara says, Ali glared at her siblings, making them stop.

"Yeah she wanted to hit something that why her breathing was uncontrollable," Ali says, Lucas noticed how Sara shifted.

"But not you," Lucas says, grabbing Sara's hand.

"She didn't want to hit her she wouldn't dare," Lucas says, squeezing her hand, giving Sara a comforting smile.

"well she did hit Isaac," Noah says, as Ali rolled her eyes.

"She didn't like Isaac," Ali says, Sara frowned.

"Who's Isaac?" Sara asks, Lucas smirked.

"This guy she beat the shit out of," Lucas says, Sara's brows knit.

"why?" Sara asks, Ali shrugged her shoulders.

"He was messing with her," Ali says, Sara raised a brow.

"Teasing?" Sara asks, Noah shook his head.

"No like pushing her and saying stuff that touched home," Noah says, he noticed how Sara looked down.

"Did Ava say something? Last Night that touched home," Noah asks, Sara bitterly chuckled.

"Nope she just told me to suck up my feelings," Sara says, Ali sighed.

"I'm sorry when Ava's mad she says random stuff that she knows will hurt someone," Ali says, Sara nodded her head.

"I guess she hurt me enough to make me break up with her," Sara says, the siblings' eyes widened.

"You broke up?!" The siblings say, a little too loud, causing people to turn to them.

"you guys broke up?" Lucas says, quieter.

"mhm," Sara hums, Noah sighed.

"I thought you two just fought," Noah says, Sara shook her head.

"No," Sara says, Ali raised a brow.

"Why did you two fight?" Ali asks, they noticed how Sara looked at them.

"Ava didn't tell us," Lucas says, Sara, nodded her head.

"It was about an agent at the bureau," Sara says, Noah frowned.

"what about the agent," Noah asks, Sara sighed.

"The agent liked Ava and I guess I got jealous," Sara says, Noah studied Sara.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter Ava is currently on a mission with her," Sara says, Noah eyes slightly widen.

"right now?" Noah says, Sara nodded her head.

"when is she coming back?" Lucas asks, Sara, shrugged her shoulders.

"This weekend I guess," Sara says, Noah gave Ali a look, causing Ali to nod her head.

"Come on Lucas let go get us some coffee," Ali says, Lucas frowns.

"But you don't drink coffee-," Lucas says, Ali glares at him.

"okay," Lucas says, standing up and leaving, with Ali following behind.

"Ava might say some fucked up shit but don't second guess her feelings," Noah says, Sara's brows knit.

"She really does love you," Noah says, Sara slowly nodded her head.

"I know but..." Sara trails off, Noah raised a brow.

"but what?" Noah asks as Sara looked down.

"I never understand why she wanted me to tell her about my past and be honest when she can't be honest with me," Sara says, as Noah sighed.

"Ask her about and she will talk to you I know what happened touched home for you," Noah says, softly.

-8-

That night Sara went back to the waverider, thinking about what Ava's siblings told her. She doesn't know why she never knew about them. why Ava never talked about them, she didn't even know Ava had siblings.

She didn't know a lot about Ava, the woman she loved has a lot of secrets, she's not forcing her to tell her but she wants to know, Sara wants to talk to Ava. Sara wants everything to go back to normal. But she knows it can't.

When she finds out about why Ava didn't tell her about her family. Sara just have to wait for Ava to a week back...

-8-

That trip with the agent, Ava found out a lot. The agent did like her, Sara was telling the truth. She wanted to apologize to Sara but she didn't she went home with a guest.

Ava was never the one-night stand type of girl, but she does a lot of messed up things when she sad or drunk, she wished everything went differently that she actually believed her instead of getting mad about it. She's glad Gary came when he did. She believes her apartment would've been a bigger mess when it already was.

Ava woke up, hearing knocks on her door, she turned to her side, seeing a brunette. fuck Ava thought, the knocking stop then started again.

Ava got out of her, making sure she didn't wake up the brunette beside her. she grabbed her robe and put it on, but walking to the door. When she opened it she saw a small blonde with her down.

"fuck," the blonde looked up, why did Sara come the same night she did this...


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love and you hurt...You give and you take...You fight and you learn...Everything tells a story

When Ava opened her door, the first thing she said was... "fuck," Ava says, Sara raised a brow before she sighed.

"Ava I need-," Sara starts, before seeing someone walk beside Ava, her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry again I have to go," The woman says, before noticing Sara, she smiled.

"Captain Lance?" She asks, Sara looked from Ava to her and forced a smile.

"Agent Mitchell," Sara says, Sara stares at Ava, who was looking at the ground.

"Well bye," Mitchell says, leaving the house when she was fully gone, Sara scoffs, and shook her head, as Ava sighed.

"can you please come in?" Ava asks, Sara hesitated before walking in, she followed Ava to the couch.

Sara sat down on the couch, which she used to call hers, the home she and Ava used to share. "Did you sleep with her?" Sara asks, not looking at the blonde, she didn't respond.

"Ava," Sara says.

"yes," Ava says, Sara chuckles, shaking her head.

"I guess you found out she liked you," Sara says, bitterly.

"Sara," Ava starts, as Sara shook her head.

"I can't believe I came here I thought..." Sara trails off, as Ava raised a brow.

"Thought what?" Ava asks, Sara sniffs, shaking her head, and standing up.

"Nothing I should leave," Sara says, walking towards the door.

"Sara," Ava says, but Sara was already out the door.

Ava stares at the door, she fucked up and she knows that. She does never know why she slept with Mitchell but she did and she can't change that. Ava knew when Sara saw her with Mitchell it broke her heart, she could see it when her eyes. Ava knows just ruin something with Sara, that she always hoped was still there.

-8-

It's been a couple of days since Ava and Sara talked the team noticed how Ava didn't come to the waverider as much as she uses to, it worried the legends, Sara raised a brow, as all the legends walked into her office. "what's up guys?" Sara asks, the legends look at their captain worried.

"Are you okay?" Ray asks, Sara, open her mouth to say something, but gets cut off.

"don't say you're fine your not," Charlie says, the group nodded their heads.

"Did you and Ava broke up?" Nate asks, Sara sighs.

"Sadly yes," Sara says.

"why?" Mick grunts.

"we had our own issues," Sara says, the legend had looked on their wanting her to continue.

"That should stay private," Sara says, the legends sighed before Zari gave them a look.

"come on," Ray says, as they left her office.

"Z," Sara says, Zari sighs.

"Sara what happened?" Zari asks, Sara hesitated. 

"Me and Ava had an argument which led us to break up," Sara says, Zari raised a brow.

"about?" Zari asks, Sara looked away.

"You don't have to tell me the reason but something else wrong is," Zari says, Sara, sighs.

"Saturday I went to Ava's apartment I uh...I knocked on the door a when Ava opened it a brunette came by her side," Sara says, Zari's brows knit.

"Who?" Zari asks, Sara bits her bottom lip.

"Agent Mitchell," Sara says, Zari gasps.

"no," Zari says, she noticed how Sara looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Zari says, Sara chuckles, shaking her head.

"I'm okay," Sara says, Zari grabbed her captain hand.

"Sara," Zari says, Sara looked at Zari.

"Please be honest," Zari says, as Sara sniffs.

"I'm not okay Z I'm not," Sara says, her voice cracked.

"You can cry cap your human," Zari says, and Sara did, she cried her heart out, Zari sighs, before pulling her captain into a hug.

-8-

Ava sighs, looking up, as Mitchell walked into Ava's office, "Director Sharpe," Mitchell says, Ava tilts her head.

"Agent Mitchell," Ava says, Ava turns around, feeling like they're not the only two in the room.

"Director Sharpe," The voice says, Ava's eyes widen.

"Isaac," Ava says, Isaac smiles.

"Hey sis," Isaac says, Agent Mitchell smiles.

"Isaac Mitchell," Ava says, Isaac smirks.

"Ava Sharpe," Isaac says, mocking her.

"Nice to see you again," Isaac says, as Agent Mitchell tried to hit her, but Ava grabbed her hand, Ava felt dizzy looking at her, Ava was unbalanced, she passed out, Isaac smirks.

_"night night," Isaac says,_

-8-

Ava slowly opens her eyes, quickly looking around the room, she looked down, she was tied up to a chair, "Sharpe wakey wakey," Issac says, with a grin.

"great to see you," Isaac says, before raising a brow.

"know why you here?" Isaac asks, Ava smirks.

"for beating the shit out of you," Ava says. Isaac chuckles.

"that and other reasons," Isaac says, Ava's brows knit.

"other?" Ava asks, as her former agent walked into the room.

"breaking my sister's heart," Isaac says, Isaac shakes his head.

" and when I found out it was you I was in a rage," Isaac says, Ava turns to his sister.

"I'm sorry I just didn't notice," Ava says, his sister shook her head.

"But you did notice Captain Lance," She says, Ava finally noticed the knife in her hand.

-8-

"Incoming Call From The Time Bureau," Gideon says, Sara crosses her arms.

Sara sighs, before answering the call. "Director- Gary?" Sara asks, Gary frowns.

"Is Ava there?" Gary asks, Sara shakes her head.

"No why?" Sara asks, Gary sighs.

"oh she hasn't been to work in a couple of weeks," Gary says, Sara frowns.

"oh? she's probably-," Sara says, Gary shakes his head.

"She's not with them," Gary says, Gary sighs.

"The last person she with was Agent Mitchell," Gary says, Sara eyes slightly widens.

"I'll call you back," Sara says, Gary opened his mouth to say something but Sara ended the call.

-8-

The legends walked into the library, "What's up cap?" Nate asks, as Zari frown.

"What's wrong?" Zari asks before a portal opens up in the middle of the library.

"we're here!" A blonde hair boy says as the group's eyes widen.

"who the hell- damn you guys look like some sharpes," Charlie says, one of the boys smiled.

"We are," He says, Ray frowns.

"But I thought Ava was an only child," Ray says, the girl chuckled.

"She's not," she says, the legend's brows knit.

"I'm Noah this is Lucas and Ali," Noah says, Mick frowns.

"hold on why are they here not her," Mick says, they all turned to Sara, who sighed.

"Ava went missing," Sara says, their eyes widen,

-8-

"Thank god," Lucas says, Zari frowns.

"what?" Zari asks.

"I mean thank god but..." Lucas trails off, looking at his siblings.

"The tracker," Ali says, Sara's brows knit.

"huh?" Sara asks, Noah smiles.

"We put a tracker on each other if we got lost in time we could find each other," Noah says, showing his watch, as Sara nodded her head.

"useful," Sara says, shrugging her shoulders, as Noah open his watch, and typed something in it, he frowns.

"I thought we shut that down," Ali says, Charlie raised a brow.

"shut what down?" Charlie asks, Lucas looked down.

"The OG bureau," Lucas says, causing Ali to also lookup.

_"In New Orleans," Ali says,_

-8-

The Sharpe's gave Gideon the location and now they all are standing outside of the old bureau, Sara shakes her head, looking at her team, and the sharpes. "we're all not running in," Sara says, Nate frowns.

"what?" Nate asks, Sara sighs.

"Me, Mick, and Noah," Sara says, Lucas tilted his head.

"why Noah?" Lucas says, Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry you just look like a free baller," Sara admits, Lucas frowns.

"what?" Lucas asks, Ali shook her head, grabbing Lucas' forearm, and pulled him back into the waverider, as the other legends followed behind.

"come on," Sara says, Mick opens the door, letting Sara walk in.

The building was dark, they tried not to make loud noises, they saw Ava in the room tied up to a chair, Ava turns her head, seeing them, her eyes slightly widens, as she looked towards her former agent. "stop," Sara whispers, Noah and Mick looked towards her, Noah nodded his head, before walking down the hall, as Sara sighed, and walked into the room, showing herself with Mick following behind.

The former agent smirks, "Ms. Lance," Mitchell says, the captain forced a smile.

"Agent Mitchell," The Captain says, Ava scoffs.

"she's sure ain't an agent no more," Ava mumbles. before Mitchell slapped Ava.

"Ava," Sara says, before Ava's eyes widen, Sara noticed how blood rolled down Ava's cheek, it came from her eyes.

"Ava!" Sara says, Mitchell smirks.

Mick looks towards Ava, as Noah walked into the room. As Isaac slowly walked into the room, Noah pushed Isaac to the ground, Isaac punches Noah, getting Noah off of him, before Noah punched him in the face.

Mitchell threw a punch which Sara blocked, before punching Mitchell in the face, causing her nose to bleed, as Mick untied Ava, helping her out of the chair, he took her out of the building, Mitchell punched, as Sara pulled out one of her knives, and threw it, landing into Mitchell's chest she fell to the ground, her brother's eyes widen. "Meg!" Isaac yells and runs to her body.

Noah looked towards Sara, quickly running to her, "Come on Sara," He says, grabbing her arm, and pulling her out of the building,

-8-

Sara sighs, sitting beside Ava, in the med bay. Noah paced back and forwards. "Captain Lance," Gideon says, getting their attention.

"Yes, Gideon?" Sara asks, looking up at the ceiling.

"I got the poison out of the system," Gideon says, as Noah smiled.

"thank god," Noah says, Sara chuckle.

"I'm currently healing her wounds she will wake up in a few hours," Gideon says, Sara smiles.

"Thank you, Gideon," Sara says, looking back at Ava.

"You're welcome, Captain," Gideon says,

-8-

"So?" Ali asks, as all the legends walked into the med bay.

"She's going to be okay," Noah says, the legends smiled.

-8-

A couple of hours later, Ava eyes slowly open, she looked around the room, she noticed she wasn't in that empty and darkroom anymore. She was in the med bay on the waverider, she turned her head to see a certain blonde. "Sara?" Ava asks, Sara, looked at the blonde, and smiled.

"Hey," Sara says, and Ava returns the smile.

"Hey," Ava says, Sara tilts her head.

"are you okay?" Sara asks, Ava chuckles.

"I don't know but I'm sure happy I'm alive," Ava says, as a man walked closer to Ava and Sara.

"we all are," The voice says, Ava smiles.

"Hey Noah," Ava says, Noah grabs Ava's other hand, the only Sara's not holding.

"Hey sis," Noah says, he sighs.

"do you know why they kidnapped you?" Noah asks a blonde woman walked into her view.

"Noah-," She says, as Ava shook her head.

"It's okay Ali," Ava says, not looking at the woman, looking it's her.

"The main reason was I showed a certain blonde more attention than his sister," Ava says, as Sara looked down.

"She was in love with you," Sara says, Ava looked towards her siblings, telling them to leave, they nodded their heads, and left.

"I'm sorry," Ava says, Sara raised a brow, looking at the blonde.

"for what?" Sara asks, Ava sighed.

"for not believing you for saying-," Ava says, Sara cuts her off.

"It's okay what you said it should've never-," Sara says, as Ava shook her head.

"But it did and I'm sorry," Ava says, Sara sadly smiles.

"so since your back and alive you want to be friends now?" Sara asks, Sara noticed how Ava shifted, before forcing a smile.

"Uh yeah...we can be friends," Ava says, even though it hurt her to say it, she did.

That's what Sara wanted, she wanted to be friends, just friends not lovers. Ava loves the blonde, and Sara loves her but just wants to be friends. Ava understands why, she hurt her, and forgiveness takes time. But it doesn't mean... 

_It doesn't hurt,_


	3. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night

_Up all night Oh, yeah Haven't felt your love for some time now Damn, I miss your lips next to my mouth And I can't wait to make up for the lost time_

It was obvious their friendship was hurting Ava, she loved the blonde, her siblings seen that the legends saw it. And they also all seen how different Sara has been acting. Ava was currently in Jackson's old room, where her sibling is staying. "Hey Avey," A voice says, Ava closed her eyes, a sad smile crossed her lips, knowing it was her sister.

"Hey Ali," Ava says softly, Ali sits beside her.

"Are you okay?" Ali asks, Ava opens her eyes, and turned to her, raising a brow, obvious asking _what do you think?_

"Avey it's me I'm not Noah or Lucas you can talk to me," Ali says, even though Noah was her rock and Lucas was her ace, Ali was the best of her, her ride and die.

Ava chuckles, "You want me to be honest?" Ava asks, Ali sadly smiles.

"Always," Ali says, Ava sighed and washed her hands over her face.

"I'm tired I'm really am," Ava says, softly, Ali's brows knit.

"I fucked up Al I hurt her," Ava says, the unspoken her Ali knew it was Sara.

Ali sighs, "Can I tell you something?" Ali asks, Ava frowns.

"Yeah what's up?" Ava asks, Ali looks down.

"We were scared to let you work at the bureau," Ali admits, Ava's brows knit.

"Why?" Ava asks, Ali starts fidgeting with her hands.

"We didn't want you to but Rip he did...." Ali says, softly.

"We were scared that if something happened you were going lose your temper but it never happened last time I remember you losing your temper was when Rip died and that day Gary almost died," Ali admits, before she sighed.

"And I realized something," Ali says, Ava raised a brow.

"what?" Ava asks, Ali sadly smiles.

"You only lose your temper when something important to you gets hurt," Ali says, as Ava looked down.

"Ava I know you would die and kill for anyone on this ship," Ali says, lifting Ava's chin, forcing her to look at her sister.

"Ava Sharpe you are loyal, trustworthy, to be honest, you're the sweetest person I know but you let your feelings get deep," Ali says, with all honesty.

She knew Ali was right, Ava let people in, trust them, tells them everything giving them time to hurt her and leave her, that's why she listened to her siblings this time, trusted them.

"I let her and I wanted her to tell everything about her past but I couldn't ever tell her anything," Ava says, Ali shakes her head.

"Because we didn't want you to remember that Avey we asked not to," Ali says, Ava sighs, Ali knows what she's thinking.

"It's now or never you have to tell her," Ali says, Ava chuckles softly.

"Do you think she would listen?" Ava asks, Ali cracked a sad smile.

"I would," Ali says, before wrapping her arm around sister, and pulled her close.

"Avey you messed up we all do something we regret but you always have to do something that overrules that make better of your mistakes," Ali says, Ali heard Ava sniffle.

"Damn little sister helping me out better than Noah," Ava says, Ali chuckles.

"I will but not today," Ava says, as Ali started playing with Ava's hair.

"Not today but tomorrow or the next day when your ready because It would be an emotional day for the both of you," Ali says, softly, Ava slowly nods her head, Ali continued playing with Ava's hair knowing it would help the blonde fall asleep and it did.

_Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night Whoa yeah_

Sara laid in her bed, since they came back from the old bureau, Sara hasn't been feeling well. It is honest most time she doesn't remember things that happened.

Like she's blacking out, and she lived something she doesn't remember but she doesn't tell the legends or anyone because they would think she's crazy. Well, their life is crazy so that would just be a plus.

Sara raised a brow when she heard soft knocks on her door, "Gideon," Sara says, Gideon opens her doors, She frowns when she saw two male Sharpes standing outside of her room.

"What's up?" Sara asks, getting out of bed.

"We need to talk to you," Noah says, Sara crossed her arms, telling them to go on.

"Don't blame Ava," Lucas says, Sara's brows knit.

"For what?" Sara asks, Noah sighs.

"For not telling you about her past," Noah says, Lucas slowly nodded his head.

"We asked her not to," he says, getting all of her attention.

"Why?" Sara asks, Lucas sighs.

"Ava wore her heart on her sleeves when she younger she trusted everyone she was so kind-hearted," Lucas says, softly.

"But they hurt her she trusted them and they did," Noah says, Sara looks down, she licks her lips, thinking over what they're saying.

"So we didn't want her to get hurt again so we asked her not to tell you," Lucas says, Noah noticed Sara shifted, he sighs, he looks towards his brother, Lucas nodded his head and left.

"Sara," Noah says, softly, Sara's brows knit.

"You asked her to?" Sara asks.

"We didn't know all we knew was your past," Noah says, Sara looks at the Sharpe.

"But I'm sorry we didn't trust you because of that," Noah says, Sara chuckles.

"I guess murderers aren't easy to trust," Sara says, bitterly, Noah shook his head.

"We judged you without even knowing getting to you," Noah says, he sighs.

"By knowing now seeing you with the legends...Ava," Noah says, he smiles.

"You just like her," Noah says, Sara raised a brow.

"How?" Sara asks, Noah shrugged his shoulders.

"Your loyal you would die....you would kill for them no matter what," Noah says, Sara chuckles, when she noticed a red mark on Noah's arm, Noah raised a brow.

"What?" Noah asks.

"I guess that's from paintball?" Sara asks, Noah looks at his arm, and smiles, nodding his head.  
  
Noah sighs, "Just try to give her another chance Ava loves you and you love her I can it in your eyes and hers," Noah says, Sara's face softens, before something flashed in her eyes.

"Noah I don't know I really do believe we're better off as friends," Sara says, Noah slowly nodded his head.

"I understand," Noah says, Sara sighs.  
  
"It doesn't matter how much I loved her," Sara says, Noah's brows knit when she said _loved_.

"Well I'll talk to you later," Noah says, after a moment.

"Thanks," Sara says, Noah's brows knit.

"for?" Noah asks.

"For telling that It didn't change anything but thank you for trying," Sara says, Noah sadly smiles.

"Ava loves you I know that for a fact I was just trying to help," Noah says, Sara chuckles.

"well thank you," Sara says, Noah nodded his head.

"anytime," Noah says, before leaving the room.

_No shut-eye Can't even sleep a wink at all I can't lie You've given me insomnia Now I can't wait to make up for the lost time_

It's been a couple of days since Sara talked to the boys, she's been thinking it. She's also confused about what happened after she brought up the paint ball for some reason she can't remember.

Sara sighs, as she sat on the edge of her bed, she hates she can't remember anything. But she's still not saying anything. Softly knocks door touched her door, Sara raised a brow. she guessed Gideon knew what she was about to say, Gideon opens her doors. Sara tilts her head, seeing Ava in front of her door.  
  
"Aves?" Sara asks, standing up, as Ava turned to her.

"Hey," Ava says, softly.

"Hi," Sara says, before tilting her head.

"You okay?" Sara asks, Ava started fidgeting with her hands.

"I need to talk to you," Ava says, Sara slowly nodded her head.

"Okay come in," Sara says, Ava hesitated but walked in.

She sat on the edge of Sara's bed, Ava sighs thinking about what to say, as Sara waited patiently. "When I was seven my mother died giving birth to Lucas leaving us with our dad he tried his best but we knew he couldn't three kids and a newborn baby on his own," Ava says, Ava lets out a shaky breath. 

"Two years later I saw a man kill my father I recognized the man...It was Isaac's father," Ava says, she looked down, as Sara sat beside her on the bed.

"I didn't say anything I didn't scream I just ran to the phone and called the police," Ava says, Sara tilts her head.

"Ever since that day Isaac made sure that my life was a living hell picked on me always wanted to start a fight because I sent his father to jail," Ava says, she bits her bottom lip.

"One day I had enough and I punched Isaac in the face repeatedly I didn't stop until my brother pulled me off of him," Ava says, shaking her head.

"After that, he still didn't leave me alone he started going personal like he wanted me to punch him," Ava says.

"Since my dad died we were moving from home to home we met Randy and Pam Johnson they were amazing, rich, they loved us," Ava says, softly.

"But when they found out that I was a lesbian they changed they got mad they didn't want me in their house so they tried to take me back to the adoption center but my siblings they didn't want me to go so they took us all back to the adoption center I'm just fourteen," Ava says, Sara stares at her with some reason pity in her eyes, Sara couldn't relate she had her dad, even though her mother leave for a while so came back. Sara didn't stand there and see her father got killed in front of her. Her parents didn't shut her out because she was bisexual.

"Noah was about to turn seventeen I was sixteen at the time and he going to adopt us when Mary Xavier adopted us," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.

"Rip's foster mother," Sara says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"why are telling me this?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"My siblings said that you told me you felt hurt by me not telling you about my past my siblings I just wanted to tell you," Ava admits, before she looked down at her lap.

"When I was twenty-nine Isaac's father got out of jail and the first thing he did was try to kill me he followed and he made sure no one else was around..." Ava says, her voice cracked.

"He pointed a gun at me..."

"Me and him fought for the gun when I pinned him on the wall and one of us pulled the trigger,"

"I killed him..." Ava says, she tried to blink away her tears, only for them to roll down her cheek.

Sara knew what Ava was thinking, "Aves," Sara says, softly, causing Ava to turn to her head.

She places her hand on Ava's cheek and wipes away her tear. "You're not a murderer you did that to protect yourself," Sara says, Ava chuckles.

"You're not a murderer either you did that to survive," Ava says, they stared at each other, Ava sighs.

"I'm sorry Sara for everything I'm sorry for not telling you I'm sorry for not letting you in when you let me in...I love you and I'm really sorry," Ava says, Sara sadly smiles before something flashed in her eyes, she pulls away from Ava.

"Our love is what got you kidnapped I think we should stay friends," Sara says, Ava's brows knit but she nodded her head.

"And that what we should be," Ava says, Sara, sighs.

"You want you to move on just like I did," Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"You moved on?" Ava asks.

"Yeah I just started dating someone," Sara says, Ava forced a smile.

"who?" Ava asks, even though it's hurt.

"You and all of the others will meet _him_ tomorrow," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head, and stands up.

Ava smiles at Sara before leaving. When she was fully gone, Sara's eyes flashed again, Sara quickly closed her eyes, when she opens them she looks around Ava wasn't in the room anymore. "another blackout," Sara mumbles.

_Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night  
_

And that's what she did the next day she asked for all the legends to go to the kitchen, Ava grabbed a glass of water and leaned on the counter, as Sara and the rest of the legends, a few moments later Ava's siblings came in. Sara looks for a moment, before turning to the legends and the others.

"uh I have to tell you guys something I haven't been-," something flashed in Sara's eyes a dark shadow that Noah and Ava seen twice, "I haven't been honest with you guys," Sara says, Ava looked down.

"You guys know me and Ava broke up," Sara says, as the legend looked at Ava when sadness in their eyes.

"I actually started dating someone else," Sara says, Nate's jaw dropped.

"already-," Nate starts, before Zari put her hand over his mouth.

"hm?" Sara hums, as Zari forced a smile.

"Are we all ready? to see them?" Zari asks, the legends nodded their heads, Sara smiled.

"Alright come in," Sara says, a tall brown-haired man walked into the room, with a devilish grin. 

"Isaac," Ava says, breathless.

"Hey babe," Isaac says, before kissing the blonde, Everyone's eyes widen.

Isaac of all people? The enemy. Ava didn't notice she dropped her glass until they heard glass shatter. "You son of a bitch," Ava says, Isaac smirks before flashing a wink at her.

_Whoa oh You keep me up all night Oh oh oh You keep me up all night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	4. Her Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to calm me down but you couldn't I lose it but he deserves it....

Ava was confused, why would Sara do this? Why would she date Isaac? The enemy. Something wasn't right and all of them knew it, they were more sure in Nora walked into the room, and looked at Ava. "We need to talk," Nora says, Ava nodded her head.

Ava and Nora went to the library, Ava was confused about how the hell Nora got out of the bureau. "I know you're wondering how the hell I got out of the bureau," Nora says, Ava smiles.

"I'm glad you could read my mind," Ava says, Nora rolls her eyes, before growing serious.

"What you saw wasn't real," Nora says, Ava knew what she was talking about.

"How do you know that?" Ava asks, Nora sighs.

"Lately I've been hearing whispers it was annoyed so I asked Gary and John to help me I don't know how but Isaac put a spell on Sara," Nora says, Ava raised a brow.

"A spell?" Ava asks.

"Director Sharpe I believe Miss Drahk is right unfortunately Captain Lance has been off lately especially with her new _boyfriend_ ," Gideon says, the women nodded their heads.

"I want to ask a few questions to know if I have the right spell," Nora asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Alright," Ava says, Nora sighs.

"Has she been blacking out? Eyes flash of change but back to normal," Nora asks, Ava didn't know how to answer that so she looked up at the ceiling.

"Gideon?" Ava asks.

"Captain Lance did ask me a few times about somethings that like happened," Gideon says, Ava looks at Nora.

"And when I talked to Sara the other night I saw something flash in her eyes," Ava says, Nora hums.

"Flash of darkness?" Nora asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Yeah," Ava says, Nora sighs.

"Mind control spell," Nora says, Ava raised a brow.

"How do we stop it?" Ava asks, Nora's face soften, and she smiles.

"You," Nora says, Ava's brows knit.

"What?" Ava asks, Nora chuckles.

"Break the spell show her you love her snap her out of it," Ava says, softly.

"Without her, we can't beat Isaac," Nora says, Ava bits her bottom lip.

Nora was right, she has to time to Sara, she knew the blonde wasn't in the Legend anymore and she knows the legends wouldn't let Isaac out of their site.  
  
As Ava and Nora walked past the kitchen they heard the legends and Ava's siblings talking, "How about we let Ava go?" a voice says, Ray, she chuckles she had no idea what they were talking about.

"She already almost died three times plus with that no thank you," A voice says, she already knew it was Ali, Nora's brows knit.

"Three times?" Nora asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Yeah poison twice and tortured," Ava says, Nora's face softens.

"It was true you were kidnapped," Nora says, as Ava nodded her head, out of no way Nora pulled Ava in a hug.

"okay?" Ava says, confused, she hesitated but hugged her back.

Nora didn't say anything just smiled and pulled out of the hug. Ava smiled back, the pair walked towards Sara's room, too was open she saw that she was the only person in the room. "You looked like you needed a hug," Nora says, before walking away, as Sara looked at Ava, who was watching Nora leave.

"Hello?" Sara says if Ava turned to her.

"Hey," Ava says, walking into the room, and walked towards Sara, causing her to walk backward.

"Sara," Ava says, softly.

"Ava," Sara says, firmly.

Ava looked down, biting her bottom lip, "Isaac are you serious?" Ava asks, Sara nodded her head.

"Yes I am," Sara says, Ava decided to try a different way with this.

"Did you ever love me?" Ava asks, Sara's face softens.

"of course I did I still-," A flash of a black shadow went through Sara's eyes. "feelings change," Sara says, Ava shakes her head.

"That fast you changed the two we weren't together I couldn't stand but I guess you could because you weren't in love with me," Ava says, Sara closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Aves I will-," Something flashed in her eyes again, "People change lovers change," Sara says, Sara looked down like she was confused about what she's saying.

"I guess people were right our love story wasn't real," Ava says, Sara looked at Ava like she was surprised hearing Ava's words.

"It was real I will always be in love with you Aves," Sara says, the dark shadow flashed in her eyes.

"But I can't be with you-," Sara shakes her head, as Ava walked closer to her, "I want to be with you," Sara says, Ava smiles.

"Then you can be," Ava says, softly, her eyes did it again.

"I'm with-," Sara shakes her head like she was fighting with herself, "I will always be with you," Sara says, before closed her eyes forcedly, shaking her head, Ava stares at Sara with worry in her eyes, Sara stopped shaking her head, she froze.

"Sara," Ava says, softly, Sara looked up at the blonde.

"I will always love you and I will be in love with you our love is the most real thing I know," Sara says, Ava smiles.

Sara smiles back, before cupping Ava's cheeks and kissing her passionately. Ava warps her arm around Sara's waist and pulled her close. Ava has to talk to Sara about what happened but not right now. Now all she could do is be happy that she's here with Sara again, her Sara the one that's not being mind-controlled.

-8-

Ava walked into the kitchen everyone turned to her, "Aves we decided it you should do it," Nate says, Ava's brows knit.

"do what?" Ava asks, Nora smiles, shaking her head.

"Slap Sara out of it," Ray says, as Sara walked in.

"Slap me?!" Sara asks, with a hint of amusement in her voice, as Ray's eyes widen, and he winced at the wrong choice of words.

"Sara," Ray says, Sara chuckles, before frowning and turning to Ava.

"Out of what?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"We can talk about that later," Ava says, as Isaac walked into the kitchen, he smiled at Sara.

"Hey love," He says, Sara was taken back.

"You sick son of a-," Sara says, walking towards, but Ava stops her.

"calm down," Ava says, and Mick pinned him on the wall.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Isaac asks, Sara, frowns.

"Why would I do something?" Sara asks, Isaac's eyes widen, as he realized he loses control of her, Ava smirks.

"You lose," Ava says, Isaac scoffs.

_"Not yet," Isaac mumbles,_

-8-

The Legend locked Isaac in the cell, anyone left except Ava. Ava wanted to know something she wanted to know for a while. Ava tilts her head, "Why did your father kill mine?" Ava asks, Isaac looks up at her.

"Why?" Ava asks, Isaac chuckles.

"Your father knew some he shouldn't have," He says, Ava raised a brow.

"That was?" She asks, He shrugged his shoulders.

"My father was cheating on my mother," Isaac says, Ava scoffs.

"So he killed him?" Ava asks, he nodded his head.

"He was going to tell my mother," Isaac says, Ava looked down, he tilts his head.

"You know I joined the bureau too?" Isaac asks, he bitterly chuckles, at Ava's confusion.

"Yeah behind my sister but we were in the shadows again right behind the four Sharpes," Isaac says.

"Then you became Director I'm surprised you never noticed I was on your team but I guess that's the Mitchell we're like ghosts no one notices us," Isaac says, Ava shakes her head.

"You didn't like that huh? I joined the bureau got higher than you became the Director the spot you wanted," Ava says, Isaac's eyes slightly widen, before smirks.

"You know now I understand why you like Sara so much her body her lips are so-," Isaac says, he cuts himself off, he saw something in Ava's eyes, as Ava opens the cell door.

"It's time for me to be a little immature," Ava says, Isaac smirks when he sees the fire in her eyes.

-8-

Sara was in the library with the legends and the other Sharpes, "Captain," Gideon says, Sara raised a brow, it sounded like Gideon worried about her voice.

"Yes?" Sara asks, looking at the ceiling.

"I advise you to go to the cells," Gideon says, Noah's brows knit.

"Ava was talking to-," Noah cuts him off realizing what is happening, he ran out of the library as the other Sharpes did the same thing.

the Legends started to move when Sara stopped them, "Stay here," Sara says, the legend nodded their heads, as Sara ran out of the library.

When she got to the cell room she saw Ali, she looks at what Ali is looking at. Ava was pinching Isaac in the face, the man was bleeding but Ava didn't stop.

"Ava stop your going to kill him," Ali says, but Ava froze for a second for no one to notice but Sara did, and she punched him again, Isaac just smiled with his teeth stained red from his blood.

"Ava love stop," Sara says, Ava froze.

"No you wanted to do this for a while didn't you," Isaac says, with a grin.

"I kidnapped you I torture you I mind controlled the love of your life," Isaac says, Ava's fist clenched.

"Baby," Sara says, softly, Ava froze again.

"Damien killed Laurel the best part of me and when I had him I didn't kill him because if I did Nora wouldn't be here and I don't what would've happened to me," Sara says, Sara noticed how Ava hesitated with her movement.

"Killing him would've changed anything you will still feel like you lost something nothing would change you would just have blood on your hands," Sara says, Ava's fist unclenched and she moved away from Isaac.

"I'm sorry," Ava says, to Sara, the blonde sadly smiles.

"It's okay baby," Sara whispers, Isaac started to stand up, before Lucas grabbed him, pulling him up before pushing him against the glass.

"Don't try shit," Lucas says, shocking everyone, Ava looks towards Ali, from what said happened she really needed to talk to her.

-8-

Ava walked out of the cell room, "Ava," A voice says, Ava turns around, Nora.

"what?" Ava asks, Nora looked at Ava's knuckles before shaking her head.

"How was your poison?" Nora asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know every time I touched Megan somehow...I seriously don't know," Ava says, Nora nodded her head.

"But you do know it's something about Megan," Nora says, Ava nodded her head.

"where is she?" Nora asks, Ava sighs.

"Dead," Ava says, Nora tilts her head.

"body?" Nora asks.

"New Orleans old bureau," Ava says, Nora smiles.

"thank you," Nora says, before walking away.

-8-

After everything, Ray decided to take Isaac to the mad bay, although everyone else didn't want him to. But it's Ray...

Sara found Ava in the library looking at the screen, she was watching the cameras in the med bay. The blonde was leaning on the table, in front of the screen, "Hey," Sara says, softly, leaning on the table beside Ava, Ava looks at for a second before looking at the screen again.

"Hey," Ava says, Sara's brows slightly furrowed, the blonde placed her hand over Ava's that was balancing her on the table, Ava's wince didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"I'm sorry," Ava says, Sara shakes her head.

"It's okay Aves you were mad-," Sara says, Ava lets out a long breath.

"No," Ava clears her throat, "no not about that," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.

"About what?" Sara asks.

"Everything If I believed you a lot of stuff would've never happened," Ava says, Sara sighs.

"Might be but you wouldn't change the kidnapping knowing you would've never fired you would try to talk to her tell her that you don't feel the same way it was fate it was might happen," Sara says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry-," Ava starts, but Sara cuts her off.

"Can you stop apologizing," Sara says, with an amused smile, Ava chuckles, before growing serious.

"But I am...that night I lost my world I saw you walk out my door I lost everything," Ava admits.

"And then you come back to our home to see me with someone else Sara I know that broke your heart the same way it broke mine when I saw you with Isaac," Ava says, Sara shakes her head.

"Aves you know it wasn't-," Sara starts, Ava cuts her off.

"I know but at that time I didn't...I was hurt I just told you about everything in my life then I found out you were _dating_ the enemy that hurt me," Ava says, biting her bottom lip.

"Not that only you were with him that...the only of my love life was moving on that I didn't have the hold of her heart like she has mine," Ava says, she looked down.

"I regret everything that had that night Sara," Ava says, Sara moves in front of Ava.

"Same here but Aves I wouldn't change it," Sara says, Ava's brow knit.

"What?" Ava asks.

"That night made our love stronger when we're not together we still fight for each other even if we break up...I don't forget you and you don't forget me," Sara says, Ava smiles, before leaning in for a kiss, Sara kisses back, before pulling away.

Sara tilts her head, "so what happens?" Sara asks, Ava sighs, knowing what she's talking about.

"Nora said Isaac put a spell he was mind controlling you," Ava says, as Sara wrapped her hands around Ava's neck.

"I guess that got you madder huh?" Sara asks, Ava smiles, before Sara looked at Ava's hands.

"Let's go your hand healed," Sara says, Ava didn't move, Sara sighs, before looking up at the ceiling.

"Gideon is Isaac finish?" Sara asks.

"Yes Captain," Gideon says, Sara looked at Ava.

"Could you tell Ray to go get him," Sara says.

"Of course, Captain," Gideon says, Sara smiles.

"Come on," Sara says, Ava stood up straight, as Sara linked their forearms, and they walked out of the library arm in arm.

-8-

Ava walks towards Jackson's old room, Ava sees Ali sitting on the couch, looking at the photo in her hand, Ava leans on the frame of the door.

"Hey," Ava says, Ali looks up.

"Hi," Ali says, Ava tilts her head, and frowns,

"Al did I scare you?" Ava asks, Ali sighs.

"Be honest," Ava says, as Ava walked more into the room.

"I never saw you get that angry," Ali says, looking back at the photo.

"Your anger didn't scare me what scared me was that I couldn't calm you down," Ali says, Ava's brows knit.

"What?" Ava asks.

"I always calm you down Avey and when I didn't it scared me," Ali admits.

"Al you started to calm me down you always did but when I looked at him I got angrier," Ava says, Ava finally saw the photo in her photo it was a photo of all of them. Dad, Noah, Ali, her...Mom when she held Lucas for the first time.

"I've been looking at this photo since you got kidnapped I can lose Lucas and Noah I will feel a lot of hell but you Avey I don't know what would happen," Ali says, they saw Lucas walk past the room.

"You should talk to him," Ali says, Ava frowns.

"But-," Ava starts, Ali shakes her head.

"I'm okay but I don't know about him," Ali says, Ava sighed, and nods her head.

-8-

"Lucas!" Ava says, Lucas turns around.

"What's up Ave?" Lucas asks, Ava tilts her head.

"Are you okay?" Ava asks, Lucas forced a smile, Ava could tell it was fake.

"I'm fine," Lucas says, Ava scoffs.

"I'm serious," Lucas says, Ava raised a brow.

"Lu," Ava says, Lucas looked down he took a moment.

"I never thought I could do that," Lucas says, Ava's brows knit.

"Do what?" Ava asks.

"Literally almost punching someone we leave that to Noah," Lucas jokes, Ava chuckles.

"You know how I stand on the sideline never go the field only when I need to," Lucas says, Ava smiles.

"we need to change that," Ava says, Lucas looked at her, surprised.

"what?" Lucas asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"You can handle yourself now Lu your not a kid anyone," Ava says, Lucas looks at her, still in shock.

"really?" Lucas asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Yeah you can become a real agent," Ava says, Lucas smiles.

"You're serious?" Lucas asks, Ava nodded her head again.

"I'm serious as a heart attack Agent Sharpe," Ava says, Lucas smile widens.

"Thank you, Director Sharpe," Lucas says, Ava smiles back.

"You're welcome Agent Sharpe," Ava says, Lucas hugs her, slightly lifting her off the ground, Ava chuckles.

-8-

Ava walks into the bridge, to find Noah standing in the middle of the bridge, "So Lucas' an agent now?" Noah asks, Ava smiles, nodding her head.

"Yeah he deserves it," Ava says, Noah smiles at the blonde.

"I'm proud of you," Noah says, he places a hand on his sister's forearm.

"Thank you," Ava says, softly.

He sighs, "You and Sara made me realized something," Noah admits, Ava raises a brow.

"what?" Ava asks.

"that I should find love of my own," Noah says, Ava eyes slightly widens.

"Your not leaving are you?" Ava asks, Noah sighs.

"For a while yes," Noah says, as Ava's brows knit.

"Are you leaving the bureau?" Ava asks, Noah shook his head.

"Never it's like a family business," Noah says, Ava nodded her head.

"I just need time for myself," Noah says, before kissing her forearm, then pulling her into a hug.

"I understand," Ava says, Noah pulls out of the hug, before opening a portal.

"I'll back tomorrow okay? For a real see you later," Noah says, Ava smiles and nods her head.

"Love you,"

"Love you too," and with that her brother walks into the portal, few seconds later it closes.

Sara walks into the bridge, She raises a brow when she saw Ava standing in the room, "You okay?" Sara asks, getting Ava's attention.

Sara walks closer to the blonde. "I'm good," Ava says, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"I'm actually great," Ava says, Sara smiles.

"amazing," Sara says, before leaning up at kissing the blonde, Ava pulls out of the kiss, and smiles, before connecting their foreheads.


	5. I'm Glad The Break Is Over {Epilogue}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has an ending

It's been a couple of months since Noah left, Ava took Isaac to the bureau's prison. the blonde was sitting in the library when Nora walked in. "Hey Ave," Nora says, Ava smiles.

"what's up Nor?" Ava asks, Nora sighs.

"I know it's been months but I found it how Megan poisons you..." Nora says, Ava raised a brow.

"how?" Ava asks.

"She was a meta-human," Nora says, Ava's eyes slightly widen.

"When she tried to poison Sara and Sara threw a knife at her...she touched her stomach," Nora says, Ava licks her lip.

"She poisoned herself," Ava says, Nora nodded her head.  
  
-8-

Ava typed in the code, and the door opens, the man looks at up, he shakes his head. "I know she poisoned herself..." He says, Ava, tilts her head.

"Then why still try to kill me, Isaac," Ava asks, Isaac sighs.

"Tried to kill you for her...she never wanted me to kill you," Isaac says, Ava chuckles.

"But you did," Ava says, Ava bits her bottom lip.

"Of course you ruin my life as a child," Isaac says, as Ava looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Okay Isaac your daddy went to prison but he was still alive...your mommy was there to my siblings and I had to live on our own since we were kids plus that you wanted to make my life a living hell," Ava says, Isaac scoffs.

"You brought that on yourself," Isaac says, Ava's fist clenched.

_"Killing him wouldn't change anything you will still feel like you lost something nothing would change you would just have blood on your hands,"_

Ava's fist unclenched, as she thought of Sara's words, she stared at Isaac. "I deserved nothing you gave to me and you deserve nothing I'm giving to you right now," Ava says, Isaac raised a brow.

"what are you giving me?" Isaac asks, Ava chuckles.

"Life," Ava says, Isaac frowns.

"If it wasn't for my family you will be six feet under," Ava says, Isaac's eyes slightly widen.

"Talk to you later Isa," Ava says, leaving the room.

"Talk to you later sharpie," Isaac mumbles, he sighs laying down on his bed, knowing he's never leaving this place.

-8-

It's been a couple of days since Ava came home and told her about her talk with Isaac. When Sara woke up, she rubbed her eyes, and when she opens her eyes she found Ava gone from their bed. Sara frowns, she started to get out of the bed.

When her doors open, she smiled when she saw Ava outside of the door. "Good Morning Miss Lance," Ava says, with her hands behind her back.

"Morning?" Sara asks, confused about why Ava is being so formal.

"Sleep well?" Ava asks, Sara chuckles.

"Amazing?" Sara asks, Ava nodded her head.

"room service," Ava called out, Sara frowns, as Nate and Lucas came in rolling a cart of breakfast.

"Nate? Lucas?" Sara asks, they both stood up straight.

"Miss Lance," They said, Lucas looked at the breakfast he noticed something was missing.

"You forgot the bacon," Lucas whispers before they all heard pots and pans crashing in the kitchen.

"Help!" A voice yells that very much sounds like Charlie, they frown, Ray slightly leaves the kitchen.

"Chef Zari went mad," Ray says, Lucas clears his throat.

"Don't mind that," Lucas says, before turning to Nate.

"I'm going to go get the bacon," Lucas says, walking towards the kitchen.

"Back up! I'm here for the bacon," They heard Lucas say, Sara chuckles.

"So?" Nate asks before he froze.

"Heywood!" when he heard Zari shout.

"be right back," Nate says, with a forced smile, he runs towards the kitchen.

Ava pinches the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "It was supposed to go better than this," Ava says, Sara chuckles.

"Well, they're the legends so things never go right," Sara says, Ava shakes her head.

"Sorry," Ava says, Sara grabs Ava's hand, the blonde looks at her.

"Baby it's fine," Sara says, before grabbing a strawberry from the cart of food.  
  
"Actually it's perfect," Sara says, eating the strawberry.

"Really?" Ava asks, Sara nodded her head.

"mhm I love it," Sara says, before smiling.

"I love you," Sara says, Ava smiles back.

"I love you too," Ava says, Sara opens her mouth to say something.

"Mick don't burn down the kitchen!" A voice yells, obviously Nora.

"Obviously it's broken put it down, Lu!" Another voice shouts, Ava chuckles, Ali.

"Should we stop that?" Ava asks when a raised a brow, Sara smirks, shaking her head.

"No but I do think we should start something though," Sara says, Ava smirks, before kissing Sara.

-8-

Ava and her siblings stood in an empty park waiting for a certain blonde man, It's been three months since they saw him, since he left to start his life. A portal opens getting their attention and a tall man with a newly grown beard. He smiles at three, "Hey guys," Noah says, as his siblings smiled.

"Hey Noah," Ava says, as Lucas smirked.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't grow a beard without?" Lucas asks, playfully, as Ali rolled her eyes.

"You haven't gonna chest hair why would you think you could grow a beard," Ali says, causing Lucas to pout, as Noah laughed.

"I can grow a beard!" Lucas says as Ali rolled her eyes again, with an amused smile.

"God I missed you guys," Noah says, as he wrapped his arm around Ava's shoulder.

"We missed you too," His sibling said, as Noah's smile widen.

"so what have been up to?" Ava asks as the sharpes started to walk around the park.

"A lot," Noah says, Lucas raised a brow.

"I know it's probably been six months for you guys but it's been six years for me," Noah says, Ali nodded her head.

"What happened with you?" Ali asks, Noah stopped walking, causing his siblings to stop.

"I got married and had a son," Noah says, he unwraps his arm from Ava's shoulder and takes out his phone.

"Benjamin William Sharpe," Noah says, showing them a photo of his wife and son.

Benjamin was our father's name, and William was our mother's father's name. "aw he's so adorable," Ali says, taking the photo out of her brother's hand.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Noah asks as Ali handed him his phone back.

"We have a lot to tell you," Ava says, Noah wraps his arm around Ava's and Lucas's shoulders as the group started walking again.

-8-

Ava told Noah, how she planned to propose to Sara. While they all lived with Randy and Pam Ava and Noah learned how to the piano. While Ava and her siblings plus some of the legends, Sara noticed how Ava and the group have been secretive, she didn't hate that Ava was being sweet and kind but it was a little bit weird. 

It was Friday, so date night for Ava and Sara. Sara raised a brow when Ray came to her room, with his chin up high, when a little boy beside him doing the same thing, both wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hi," Sara says, to the little boy, the boy smiles and waves.

"This Benjamin," Ray says, Sara raised a brow.

"Noah's son," Ray says, as Sara nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you, Benjamin," Sara says, Benjamin smiled.

"Nice to meet you too and you can call me Ben," Ben says, as Sara smiled.

"Alright, Ben," Sara says, as Ray nodded for the boy to do something, the boy nodded his head, before grabbing a paper from his pocket and handing it to Sara. Sara frowns, opening the folded paper.

_Tonight is a special night and may I ask you to check the closet. No, there's no murder board in there but something more surprising._

Sara smiles, walking towards the closet, when she opened the closet she found a rose-red long dress and black heels. she looked down to find another letter. Sara picks up the letter,

_I've always wanted to take you dancing but I never got the chance. But tonight is not about dancing it's about something more cherishing. Get dress then follow the roses down the hall._

_P.S. Make sure you don't fall_

Sara chuckles, before turning to her door, seeing the boys gone. "Gideon," Sara says, and Gideon closes her door. Sara gets the dress and puts on her makeup, before making her way down the hall following the roses.

Finding herself in the fabrication room, Sara found a letter and time carrier, on the letter it was just an address and a date.

_February 12, 2021, 111 W Markham St, Star City, AV_

Sara picks up the currier and puts the location in it. The portal opens, Sara takes a deep breath before walking into the portal. Sara looks around, seeing an empty restaurant. She founds Ali in a navy blue dress. While Nora and Zari are wearing both jet black dresses, and another woman that she believes might be Ben's mother in a red velvet dress. They smiled at Sara, which the blonde returned.

She turns her head to see the boys, she finds Ray and Ben again. Before looking at the others, Nate and Charlie were both wearing jet black suits, as well as Mick and Gary. With Lucas wearing a navy blue suit, and John wearing his usual. She frowns when she didn't see Ava nor Noah.

Nate walks beside holding out his arm Sara raised a brow, before linking her arm with Nate's. Nate walked her to a table, as Charlie pulled out a chair for her. as Nate backs away, letting Sara sit down.

The room went dark before a spotlight flashed on a piano, Sara sees Noah and Ava. They both were wearing navy blue tuxedos just like their siblings. Noah starts playing the piano, Sara remembers Ava telling her about how the two learned how to play the piano when they were younger.

"I found love in you," Ava sang, after a few notes.

"And I learned to love me too," Ava sang, with a smile.

"Never have I felt that I could be all that you see," Ava sang, her voice was beautiful.

"It's like our hearts have intertwined into the perfect harmony," Ava sang, Sara smiles.

"This is why I love you Ooh this is why I love you," Ava sang, Sara looks around seeing most of the guests in a chair now, watching Ava.

"Because you love me," Ava sang, as Noah looked down at the keys on the piano.

"You love me," Ava sang, voice matching the notes on the piano.

"This is why I love you Ooh this is why I love you Because you love me You love me," Ava sang, as Noah finger-tips touched the keys on the piano.

"I found love in you And no other love will do."

"Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away," Ava sang, as Noah turned to her and smiled.

"This is why I love you Ooh this is why I love you Because you love me You love me," Ava sang, smiling back at him.

"This is why I love you Ooh this is why I love you Because you love me You love me," Ava sang, before standing up.

"The stars have all aligned," Ava sang, taking the microphone.

"And right now is the perfect time to say," Ava sang, moving to the middle of the stage. As Mick walked beside Sara, Mick held out his hand, which Sara gladly took. Mick walked her up the stairs onto the stage, before leaving.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Ava sang, grabbing her hand and moving her to the middle of the stage.

"I love you, I love you, I do," Ava sang, with a smile, as Sara smiled back.

"This is why I love you Ooh this is why I love you Because you love me You love me," Ava sang, as the legends stood up.

"This is why I love you Ooh this is why I love you Because you love me You love me," Ava sang, the newly legends and old ones...all here.

"I found love in you," Ava sang, for this beautiful moment.

"And no other love will do," Ava sang, getting on one knee.

"That's why I love you," Ava sang, with a smile.

"I know you don't want normal and our whole relationship is not normal but I also know that these past few months been rough and painful on us and I don't deserve you at all but your here and right back my side...in my book the girlfriend thing is temporary and I don't want our relationship to be temporary...so I want to change that title to wife and wife means forever, my one and only love...so I'm asking do you want to change that too?" Ava says, taking a black velvet outline gold ring box.

"Sara Lance, will you marry me?" Ava asks, opening the box showing the everlasting lustrous exquisite silver diamond ring, Sara smiles nodding her head.

"Yes," Sara says, Ava smiles, as she grabbed her hand, placing the ring on her ring finger. Before standing up and kissing her, the legends cheers.

-8-

Sara thought that she would get married, not to Nyssa or Oliver. but Ava changed that although there was hurt, pain, secrets in their relationship there was also love and happiness. Sara knew if they got married a lot had to change but sometimes change is good...better.

"Good Morning," Sara says, Ava started to wake up, the blonde smiled looking at Sara, remembering everything that happened.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée," Ava says, as Sara smiled, before growing serious.

"There is one rule to us getting married," Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"And that is?" Ava asks, with a frown.

"No more secrets," Sara says, Ava nodded her head.

"No more secrets," Ava repeats, before sighing.

"I have one more secret to tell you," Ava deadpanned, Sara raised a brow.

"what?" Sara asks, kinda scared of what Ava's going to say.

"I love you," Ava sang, Sara, rolls her eyes.

_"I Hate You So Much," Sara says, as Ava chuckled.  
_

"Nah I think you love me too," Ava says, Sara shakes her head, before smiling.

"I do," Sara says, Ava smiles, before leaning in and kissing her. In two months Sara was going to marry this dork and she can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had to an end and I'm kinda sad it is but not everything lasts forever about this relationship do. I hope you guys like this ending I do! Check out my other books from you liked my writing!
> 
> [P.S. Here's The Song](https://youtu.be/j99vw-6gkBc)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/directordevill) [My Instagram](instagram.com/amithegamer.1?%E2%80%A6)

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to a personal story but if you want me to continue kudo or comment!


End file.
